The invention relates to electrical supply systems of motor vehicles powered by a heat engine or by hybrid thermal-electrical propulsion, and notably to electrical supply systems comprising an electrical alternator or an electric machine able to function as an alternator and to deliver electrical energy.
In the case of a vehicle with heat or hybrid propulsion, it can be required to increase the voltage delivered by the alternator during the regenerative braking phases of the vehicle, for example, and to reduce this voltage when the vehicle begins again to use the energy of a heat engine in order to proceed. The voltage excursions of the alternator can have repercussions on the behavior of the electrical consumers of the vehicle whose variations of brightness, rhythm, air flow rate, etc. can be perceived as being erratic by the occupants of the vehicle.
The patent applications FR2934429 and WO200984381 propose regulations as a function of the state of charge of a lead battery and of the intensity of the current. The control strategies described generate sudden variations of voltage in the onboard network.